WHWM?
by kavey key
Summary: Saat Mark yang tiba tiba bersikap sinis pada kekasihnya. MARKSON story. What happened with Mark? WHWM.


Haiiii ini FF Markson ya. Yang mikir "gak cocok karena mereka sama-sama manly" mending gak usah baca hehe :D semoga suka :)

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi membuat salah satu dari dua namja yang sedang tidur terusik karena terkena panas dari bias cahaya yang menyapu wajahnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja saat ini ia tengah dalam mood yang buruk.<p>

Ia melepas tangan namja disampingnya dengan segera saat mendengar decitan pintu kamar. "Hyung, tolong bangunkan Jackson, kita sarapan bersama." yang di balas anggukkan serta senyum dari namja yang di panggil hyung tadi.

Junior-namja yang tadi masuk- segera keluar untuk membangunkan member lain, membiarkan hyung tertuanya membangunkan monster tidur bernama Jackson. Jackson benar-benar sulit di bangunkan, itu sebabnya junior selalu menyerahkan tugas membangunkan Jackson pada yang lain -terutama Mark dan Jb-.

Mark memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding "Jackson, bangunlah." Mark mengguncang tubuh di sampingnya pelan.

"Hmm..." hanya gumaman dan Jackson kembali terlelap.

"Jack, c'mon!" Mark mengusap wajah Jackson dengan kasar. Meremas pipinya, mencolok matanya, mencubit hidungnya, sampai menjambak rambutnya. terus begitu berulang-ulang "Jackson!"

Sayang sekali Jackson hanya merespon Uh atau ssh kemudian mengubah posisinya membelakangi Mark. Ayolah, meskipun sudah biasa Mark tetap saja kesal bukan main.

"Wake up, Jackson!"

BUG

Jackson jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas kasur akibat tendangan sepenuh hati Mark. Hah! Mark bersorak riang dalam hati mendengar jerit kesakitan Jackson. Namun tak lama Jackson kembali terdiam, Mark menghampiri untuk memastikan keadaanya, yang sayangnya membuat dia kembali kesal karena Jackson sedang menggaruk pipinya dengan mata masih terpejam.

"JACKSON!"

"Aku sungguh tidak mau lagi membangunkan beruang tidur sepertimu!" Namja tampan dengan rambut merah itu kembali berceloteh. Tidak heran lagi, setiap pagi ia terus mengatakan hal yang sama dan di balas sama pula oleh namja yang ia tarik di belakangnya.

"Kau akan membangunkanku, hyung." Itulah jawaban Jackson. Yah, semarah apapun hyung kesayangannya itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jackson melewatkan sarapannya. Mark mendengus sebal dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi diiringi Jackson yang setia di sampingnya.

Member lain menggelengkan kepalanya, antara malas dan bosan. Setiap pagi beginilah Mark dan Jackson, Jackson tetap jahil saat bangun atau ketika tertidur.

"Aku sudah bilang sediakan air di samping tempat tidur, hyung." ujar Jaebum atau jb memperhatikan mereka, kemudian tersenyum saat roti panggang -menu sarapan mereka- diberikan junior untuknya.

"Mana aku tau dia akan pulang."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu pulang, hyung."

"Eoh." Mark menyahut cuek sambil membawa rotinya ke ruang tengah.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya si namja imut, Bambam. Kemudian semua mata menatap Jackson tajam.

"Aku tidak!" Sahutnya cepat "tatapan kalian mengintimidasiku! Stop it!"

Jackson menghabiskan sarapannya hanya dengan empat gigitan, ia ingin bicara dengan hyung pirangnya segera. Lagipula ia tidak nyaman karena sedari tadi ditatap intens oleh member lain.

Jackson menghampiri Mark yang tengah menonton acara berita yang Ia yakin tidak pernah di tonton Mark sebelumnya.

Ia duduk di samping Mark, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping namja Amerika itu. "What happen, Mark?"

"Nothing."

"Are you angry?"

"Yes." Mark menyahut cepat. Masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari channel tv yang memberitakan tentang maraknya pembullyan di sekolah.

"Why?"

"You think?" Jackson tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Entah kenapa ia lebih senang melihat Mark merajuk daripada tersenyum seperti biasa. Entahlah, menurut Jackson itu terlihat... cute?

Jackson mencium pipi pipi Mark berkali-kali membuat Mark menggelinjang geli.

"Stop it!"

Cup

"Ya!"

Cup

"Jackson!"

Cup

Mark menahan kepala Jackson dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Berhenti, bodoh!"

Jackson mengangguk, Mark kembali menarik tangannya yang semula meremas wajah Jackson.

"Kha... katakan!"

"Aku menunggumu semalaman! Kau bilang kita akan makan malam bersama." Mark mencebikkan mulutnya yang di sambut kecupan dari bibir Jackson.

"Syuttingnya di perpanjang."

"I don't care."

"Ayolah, hanya karena itu kau marah?"

"Ah iya, aku mana boleh marah. Kau itu orang sibuk, jadi mana bisa aku marah." Sindirnya lalu berdecak malas.

"Mark, please... bukan itu maksudku."

"Yeah. Kita harus sadar diri masing-masing. Aku tidak boleh marah saat banyak yang menjadi shippermu dengan para gadis, aku tidak boleh marah saat kau tidak tidur disampingku lagi, aku tidak boleh marah saat kau melupakan janjimu tanpa mengabariku. Aku tidak boleh marah. Memang siapa aku?" ucap Mark memburu dengan ekspresi datar. Mulutnya seolah sudah di setting untuk bicara keluhannya akhir-akhir ini dengan Jackson.

"Aku tidak suka pembahasan ini." Jawab Jackson datar. Ia mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau pikir aku suka?"

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?"

"Setidaknya aku akan mengabari jika membatalkan janji."

"Aku tidak sempat memegang handphone!" Jackson menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil berdiri.

"Itu letak kesalahanmu!"

"Aku tidak sempat memegang handphone!" Teriakkan Jackson membuat lima orang yang tengah asik mengobrol seketika diam.

"Itu letak kesalahanmu!" jawab suara lain, siapa lagi jika bukan suara Mark. Mereka berlima berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian berhambur ke ruang tengah.

"Kau harusnya bisa mengerti!"

"Iya! Aku harusnya mengerti walau kau tidak mengerti aku!"

"Kau menyindirku?!"

"Kau merasa? bagus!"

"Seharusnya kau bica-"

"Yak! Kalian berhenti!" perkataan Jackson terpotong oleh Jaebum yang kini tengah berada di belakangnya bersama member lain.

"Kalian masuk kamar!" Jb kembali membentak keduanya, tak peduli meskipun mereka lebih tua darinya.

Tidak ada yang menolak Kim Jaebum jika sedang marah, bukan rahasia lagi jika ia adalah member terkasar di grupnya dan karena itulah ia menjadi leader.

Jaebum mengikuti mereka dari belakang, juga melarang member lain mengikutinya termasuk sang kekasih, junior.

"Katakan!" Perintah Jaebum.

"Jackson melanggar janji tanpa mengabariku." Mark menjawab disertai hembusan nafas kasar. Jelas sekali ia menahan emosi.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk." Jackson tak mau kalah.

"Sudah?" Jaebum menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Hanya karena itu? Keterlaluan. Ck. Decaknya sebal.

"Sibuk dengan member girlband itu."

"Lihat? kau memulainya!"

"Kalian itu seperti anak kecil ya? Pikirkan lagi hubungan kalian, jika terus seperti ini sudahi saja." Jaebum hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu kemudian berhenti sejenak saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu. "Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai bicara." Ujarnya berlalu pergi. Jackson dan mark yang tadinya bingung kini mengerti saat terdengar suara pintu yang di kunci. Jaebum pasti mengurung mereka.

Jackson menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya kali ini ialah yang harus meminta maaf lebih dulu, mengingat Mark benar-benar marah padanya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, memejamkan matanya dan sesekali melirik Mark yang tak bergeming dari posisi berdiri membelakanginya. "Sayang sekali orang yang aku harap bisa mempercayaiku justru menuduhku."

Mark diam.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi mengetakan aku mencintainya?"

Mark tetap diam.

"Harus apa lagi meyakinkannya? Dia bahkan tidak tau aku menyetir seperti orang kesetanan agar bisa tidur di sampingnya."

Mark duduk di atas kasur tetap membelakangi Jackson.

"Bagaimana dia bisa berkata aku sibuk dengan member girlband disaat dia tau aku menyukainya?"

Mark ikut tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya tak menja-"

"Shut up!"

Mark akhirnya menjawab sedangkan Jackson sudah senyum-senyum tak jelas. Jackson mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mark, memeluknya walau tidak erat. "Mianhae..." bisiknya diiringi ciuman ringan di pipi Mark.

Mark mencebikkan bibirnya namun tangannya mulai membalas pelukan Jackson. "Hubungi aku lain kali."

"Aku janji. Aku mau tidur, hyung, tetaplah seperti ini."

"Beruang tidur!"

"Yeah. Iam!" Dan Jackson berakhir tertidur di pelukan Mark. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher namja Amerika itu dengan senyum mengembang.

* * *

><p>Anyyeong chingudeul, balik lagi sama FF Got7. Entah kenapa aku lagi seneng sama couple2 mereka, terutama Markson sama JJ. Tadinya mau publish JJ, sayang cuman ada yang NC :D jadi aku blm terlalu pede buat post. Btw aku lebi suka yang uke ukenya tampang laki gitu hehehehe :D sekian... mian jika ada yang gak suka ya ^^<p> 


End file.
